The Words She Finally Longed To Hear
by destinyrays023
Summary: Thanks to Sheik's help, Link saves Malon from a maniacal Ingo. The two have a moment in her upstairs bedroom in which strong emotion ensues. **MANGA AU**


****I know that writing this oneshot was possibly one of the last things I expected to do, but since LOZ was the first "fandom" I was ever into, I had to do this. I found this story in an old conversation my ex and I had because I was talking to him about the OoT Manga he had gifted me and I was mentioning how Link and Malon was one of the two characters I shipped the most so then I decided to write an AU sort of thing based off the scene from only the** ** _MANGA!_** **This is a short imagine I had of them, and it's slightly suggestive so if you aren't comfortable, do not read.****

 **Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time does not belong to me, nor does the manga belong to me.**

Link groaned. "Ugh, I'm so exhausted from that battle with Volvagia" he stated to himself, as he slowly but steadily walked across the field of Hyrule.

"We could take a break at Lon Lon Ranch, remember that red headed girl you met at the castle before meeting Zelda?" Navi asked, appearing from under the warmth of his green hat.

"Malon you mean? I remember her." Link chuckled and saw the ranch and its buildings from way afar.

"Remember you got a ride from her father to the town and you had to wake him up before sneaking into the castle?" she asked him and he smiled.

"Yeah" he laughed again and said "I'm sure a little break at the ranch would be good, I need some milk to replenish myself".

Link made his way with Navi to Lon Long Ranch.

"Well well well, if it isn't that little fairy boy from 7 years ago, ready to irk me and my horses?" A grumpy, smelly, skinny mustached man said as soon as he saw the low stamina'd man.

"Ingo? Wow, you look the same...and no...and your horses? I thought the horses belonged to Malon and her dad" Link said rubbing his eyes.

Ingo growled. "This was always my ranch"

"Oookay" Link shrugged and then said "got any milk?"

"Yeah, go inside the barn and ask Malon to retrieve you some" he said grumpily.

"Alright" Link smiled, not only will he get milk, he'll get to see an old friend!

Link walked into the barn and there he saw a woman with red colored hair, kneeling down on a stack of hay, tied and _gagged_.

"Malon?!" Link yelled and ran to her, quickly recognizing the woman.

He removed her gag and she cried "Oh sir! please help meh! The man you probably just spoke to is Ingo, and he took over the farm! He's been abusing the horses and he harassed my father! Please save meh!"

"Malon, its me, Link!" he said to her as he untied her wrists and ankles.

"Link, you mean that fairy boy I met in the castle town?" she let out an exasperated gasp, and sounded like she was desperate to find out if he was _Link_.

"Yeah" and she pulled him into an embrace and held him tightly, pressing her forehead against his chest. He instinctively held her back and then his grip tightened around her. "So what was that about you saying Ingo took over the farm and harassed Talon?!" Link asked her worriedly, his grip around her not easing up.  
She nodded

"He was fine a few days ago..I don't know what happened to him though, he's just gotten worse and worse, but please help us!" she cried in his arms He looked down at her crying self and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Don't worry Malon, I'll see to it to find out what's wrong with him" Link finally ceased the embrace and suddenly gasped when he saw Ingo standing there, blocking the barn dooor, holding a scythe tool. "Stand right there, forest boy" he growled at Link.

Link wielded his sword and shield "Stay down" he told Malon, and she crouched down and kneeled near the haystack and looked at the two in worriment. Link glared at the man darkly and intensely. Ingo only glared back with even darker eyes.

"You know...I knew you'd come back to stop me" Ingo said slowly.

"You also came right into my trap. I used her as the bait" he smirked grimly. Link clutched his sword in rage at his words and Malon winced from afar, tears forming in her blue belled eyes.

"Now time to end your life, Hero of Time. The King of Darkness promised me that if I did, everything that wasn't his, is mine" he smirked once more, his eyes were so dark.

Link cursed himself and ran up to him and tried doing a thrust attack, however Ingo dodged and the two began to have a major fight.

Malon tearing up some more at the sight, she was scared for Link.

Within minutes of the sword and scythe quarrel, somehow managing to get close to Malon, Ingo grasped onto her arm and said "Any closer step towards me and her head is yours" hinting at something that made Link squeamish and his blood run cold.

Malon was terrified, and wincing at Ingo's tight grip.

Link's everything went pale and cold, he muttered out a "Don't. Hurt. Her..."

"Hand over the Ocarina of Time and all will be well, refuse, and Malon's head will be mine instead!" Ingo challenged, watching the Hero of Time battle internally with himself.

"Fine...just...don't hurt her" Link admitted in defeat and he was reaching for it in one of his torso pockets, Malon watching in awe.

"Link! Don't do it!" Navi cried out. Ingo let go of Malon and dropped his scythe to the ground.

Link slowly extended his hand to give the devilish man the Ocarina, but a quick silhouette appeared and knocked Ingo down to the ground. Malon and Link gasped in unison, and the figure was none other than the male Sheikah, Sheik.

"Foolish you are. How dare you actually consider giving the Ocarina!" Sheik exclaimed harshly, causing Link to wince in shame. But then he gave the man a pat on the shoulder. "It was very courageous of you however, especially since it meant the life of that young maiden" he gestured to Malon, who shakily stood up and her eyes were widened with shock and amazement.

The two stared at the unconscienced maniac and then stared at the apathic Sheikah.

"S-Sheik I-.."

"No need to apologize Hero of Time. It seems as if he was brainwashed by the King of Darkness's henchmen." Sheik spoke, ignoring everything else.

"No wonder he was actin so strange!" Malon said, standing next to Link, still scared and traumatized from what just happened.

"Don't worry, I will see to it that he's not cursed anymore" Sheik said, kneeling and looking at the knocked out man. "You two go to your father's house, and see to it that he's safe"

Link nodded and then grabbed the red head's hand, catching her by surprise as he pulled her out of the barn and then they entered her house. Talon, Malon's father was knocked out on the wooden floor, surrounded by his flock of Coocoos.

"Shhh" Malon pressed an index against her lips and carefully helped herself and Link climb upstairs to the bedroom. She mentally planned to tell her father what occurred sometime later on, right now she wanted to settle some things with a certain green hatted male…

They walked into the room and Link took a seat on the bed and Malon took a seat beside him and looked down at the carpet flooring and a small blush crept on her cheeks.

"Thank you for that" she spoke quickly, her heart beginning to quicken. Malon never denied it to herself, but the forest child had always made her anxious and antsy.

"Well, it was more of Sheik that you should be thanking in reality…" Link chuckled, enjoying the atmosphere. His blue eyes met hers, and he gave her a kind smile, much to her enjoyment, she smiled back at him with a smile even kinder, her blush increasing slightly.

"Still, if it wasn't for you Mr. Sheik wouldn't have appeared to stop Ingo" she flicked a strand of hair behind her ear because she felt the sweat drip down her neck. Was it just her that was feeling a little too hot?

"Well, I honestly didn't expect there to be any issues here. I genuinely came to see you guys again and get some milk" Link laughed out loud and then Malon snickered as she stood up and fetched a fresh bottle of milk and handed it to the blond hero.

"Don't worry it's still fresh" she gestured it towards him, receiving an eager response as the young man opened up the bottle and drank the whole bottle up, much to her surprise and he then handed her the empty glass, wiping off any excess milk around his lips.

"Thank you" Link smiled softly at her, which sent butterflies all over her stomach flying everywhere.  
Malon admitted to herself that always had this small crush on Link, ever since she laid eyes on him. Blonds weren't necessarily her type but those sky-blue eyes, and his beige complexion, she couldn't resist him. Especially seeing him now after all these years, he was more of a pretty boy back then, but now he looked extraordinarily handsome.

Malon instinctively embraced the hero and she nuzzled against his shoulder blade area. "I've missed you so much these past years…" she mumbled out, Link's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his mouth and he mumbled out "Me too"

"That ocarina of yours, isn't that the same one I taught you Epona's song with?" Malon said, blushing brightly now pulling away, averting her eyes away from his gaze. Link nodded.

"Heh" Malon grinned at the thought of young Link and her singing and dancing along with little Epona

Also, why do you suppose Ingo wanted it? And, you considered tradin it for my life? How important is that thing?" she asked.

"The Ocarina is a treasure that the Princess gave me 7 year ago. She wanted me to hold onto it. It's _very_ important" Link didn't want to give her all the details, or worry her.

"So...is that why Ingo wanted it?" Link nodded again. "He was going hand it over to Ganondorf, the King of Darkness and that would've been disastrous in many ways…"

Malon's eyes slowly turned toward Link and she admired him again. "Thank you again…" she grabbed his left gauntleted hand and interlocked her own hand in it.

Link tensed up from surprise but eased up as he gave her the sweetest smile. It made her heart swell up. "No need to thank me Red, I'm just doing what a hero is supposed to do" he gave her a genuine smirk and her eyes relaxed as they gazed deeply into his.

He leaned his face close to her and much emotion was stirring in her chest. _She loved_ him. The blond-haired man grazed her cheek with his hand and slid it back to her nape, pushing her forward towards him and then letting his lips press against hers.

The sweet taste on his lips satisfying her never ending desire for him always, finally giving her the gratification she always craved. He pulled her close onto his lap, she instinctively opened her legs and kneeled upon his lap as the two engaged in a gentle tongue war.

It was all sporadic for her. The chemistry and need between the two was inevitable. She was finally getting what she wanted for years. Link's tongue explored her mouth thoroughly, and she passively let him do so, letting out small moans of satisfaction.

He pulled his lips away from hers and she let out a hasty breathe as he glided his lips across her left cheek, sending her shivers all over as they gently pressed upon her neck and her sweet spot. She let out a pleased moan as he began to nibble and suck lightly at her.

She gripped his torso tightly and tilted her head back, allowing him for more access. Her face flushed the same color as her hair. She was only just beginning to indulge, Suddenly, his mouth ceased from her skin and he gave her a lustful look, and she returned one back and he grunted.

"Malon…I have to go…"

She bit her lip and began to mentally plead with him, but nothing came out, only a "P-please"

Link sighed and with a flustered face he spoke, "I-I have to head off to Gerudo Valley. I-I'm sorry but I can't have anymore Hylians becoming cursed by Ganondorf and I need t-" but before he finished his sentence she cut him off with a muttered out statement.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" he asked her and she was in a flustered state, especially realizing she was still positioned like that on his lap, but she didn't move, she just gazed into his eyes and mumbled out, "I understand…but before ya go…c-can you tell me the words…I-I've longed to hear?"

He bit his lip and sighed, then giving a quick smirk. "Those are…?'

"God….I love you…" she mumbled out deliriously, then firmly pressing her lips against his and he kissed back, then kissing her forehead.

 _He didn't say the words._ Her heart broke and she removed herself off his lap and fixed her hair. Malon stood up and avoided looking at the Hero of Time. She could not look at him. Not like this…

"Malon…?"

"I-its alright Fairy Boy. I-I understand. Y-you need to go save Hyrule from that monster Ganondorf. J-just promise me you won't get hurt?..."

Malon was soon embraced from behind and she held back the tears that attempted to come out of her eyes. "I promise I'll stay safe okay…tell Talon what happened and tell him not to thank me ok?" Link spoke softly to her and let her go, he walked ahead of her, patting her shoulder and giving her a stare which caught her by surprise.

"O-okay…well I'll walk you out.." she mumbled out as she helped him out of her house and in front of the ranch.

She lowered her head and stared down at the ground as he stood before her, her chin being lifted up and her gaze once again met his and he gave her a loving stare.

"I love you too, Malon…", giving her the words she craved as he leaned in to kiss her one last time, this kiss leaving her truly in a trance. He pulled away and his face was of determination, "Goodbye Malon…stay safe" he mumbled out shyly and then turning to walk out of the ranch.

"G-Goodbye L-Link, please don't be gone for another 7 years…"

He gazed at her from afar and waved.

"I promise I'll be back" and he left her, her heart pounding beneath her chest. The events replayed in her head. If only they could've finished what they started. He left her aghast and wanting more, needing more, needing more of him.

The ranch girl sighed and then smiled, tearing up in joy.

Replaying the one thing that mattered to her most was hearing him say the words she longed to hear.

 ****Okay this was kind of rushed and probably doesn't make much sense but whatever lol idc. This was fun to re read and edit and doubt anyone will read this but who knows!****


End file.
